sophia_mclarencobbfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Miss Mobius
WARNING!: THIS IDEA IS NOT TO GO THROUGH UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE (aka this char will not be made until i decide to) given: *Emilia Allegri *Member of the Allegri Family **ex-Mafia *Six children granted: *37 years old *Possible junkie **based on Mobius from Fallout: New Vegas' Old World Blues *Katie Cassidy (hands down) *jailed at least twice for stealing? *sweet and intelligent when not high af **also from Mobius *possibly suffering from depression? **maybe anxiety? ***possible childhood incident? *fears for sanity of family? **Mobius (in OWB, Mobius created the radar fence to contain the other think tanks bc of fear for their sanity) *Mafia is in her blood, even prior to Santino **prior to marriage, her name was Emilia Di Bernando *if it involves the law, she's gone *don't ask what her favorite hobby is; she'll tell you that she likes to read **except, that's not the case when she's high af *"as long as it ain't crack or anything powder like, i'll smoke it" **her favorite is opium (don't ask) *went to beauxbatons for education **ironically, this junkie graduated near the top of her class Emilia is your classic representation of a sweet little girl gone bad. Emilia was technically supposed to be the ideal representation of everything to want in a woman. She was smart, she was damn beautiful, hell, she even had her way with guys and girls majority of the time. She was honest, a good student and everything. Until well... everything turned upside down. When depression hit poor Emilia in her fourth year, she thought that she'd never really recover. Hopeless in more ways than one, she slowly turned into a junkie. The first few times were supposedly safe... until it became clear to some of Emilia's friends that Emilia was now a borderline addict, much less that she wasn't even thinking straight. To add to that, having grown up in such a household, Emilia has a really bad habit of stealing. While she has zero preference for what she steals, sometimes, unusual things have gone missing. Emilia is however, pretty slick when stealing, and almost no one suspects her. In fact, Emilia is probably the reason Enzo gets in trouble a lot. Emilia is an INFP. ---- Emilia Aurelia Di Bernando was born as the fourth daughter of the biggest crime boss of Naples, Emil Di Bernando, and his crime queen, Mathia Dei Machiavelli. Emil himself comes from a long line of crime bosses who have kept Naples on its knees, while Mathia was the uber rebellious daughter of the mayor of Naples who eventually turned to crime queen and cost her father his position. Truth be told, Emil raised all kids to get into the habit of fighting for whatever they want, so more often than not, the kids had to literally fight Emil to eat or drink or whatever. When Emilia was born, however, Emil was unable to be there for his wife, so Emil's oldest son had to be there. But, Mathia had other plans... With the help of Emil's older kids, Mathia managed to keep Emilia a deep secret from Emil and his gang. For once, Mathia wanted a normal kid, because it was getting annoying having to see all the kids grow up the way they did. And it worked, for a time. Emilia sort of grew up isolated, living in the basement of Mathia's share of the crime palace. Emilia grew up the way Mathia wanted her to. Even if Emilia was sometimes witness to the wrongdoings Mathia committed to not only her husband, but also other people. Much to Mathia's dismay, soon enough, Emilia was stealing things. While there is little Mathia could have done to stop Emilia from being taught this way... she opted to teach her to be progressively better at it. Mathia simply told Emilia that while things weren't always like this, there is little that can be done about the fact that to succeed... you sometimes have to break the rules. Emilia grew with that very thought in her head. Time and time again, Mathia and Emilia would often sneak in the middle of the night and do fridge raids, to make sure the basement was stocked so that Emilia could stay there for as long as possible, without anyone being aware of it. It happened so often, that Mathia often ended up sleeping in the basement with little Emilia, but she damn loved it. Of course, all good things have to come to an end at some point. One such end was at Emilia's first magic sign. Mathia and Emilia were doing a usual fridge raid, and Emilia had just ran off to the basement with the first half. And as she set the food down, out of the blue, it started levitating. Emilia silently freaked out, until Mathia showed up and with a single fluid move, got the food to stop levitating without hitting the floor. In that same moment, Mathia and Emilia sat down and had a talk. Mathia explained everything as simply as she could. She told Emilia that while Mathia and Emil generally didn't use magic, they were magical. The only reason why Emilia needed to know this, was to understand the situation at hand. Had Mathia and Emil used magic, the Italian Ministry of Magic would be hot on their heels, since Mathia alone is wanted for a number of small crimes. Then Mathia took the time to explain that while she and Emil had been in deep s**t for some time now, Emilia didn't have to be like that. Emilia could be different. So she told Emilia that first thing to do was to get an education. Mathia mentioned the nearby schools, but ultimately ended up hoping Emilia chooses Beauxbatons, because Mathia graduated from Beauxbatons, and wanted Emilia to have the same choice. Using her personal connections, Mathia had Emilia move in with a relative of hers in La Rochelle. Now out of mind, Emilia would end up going to Beauxbatons as she turned of age. Emilia was a shy student, but she was quite the sight to see and she was very smart as well. Being one of the top students in the class, she often attracted a lot attention. But it was in her third year that she felt real attraction. For some time, she had been crushing on a particular student. His name was Santino Allergi. Emilia never really voiced her crush on him. She always kept it a secret for herself. Time and time again, she'd be found drawing sketches of him. Things however, got a little sidetracked in Emilia's fourth year. Being the ace of the class had a downside. She couldn't cope at a point and Emilia spiraled into depression. She was unfortunately very good at isolating herself, which prevented some of her closer friends from helping her cope with this. Things got even worse when during summer break, she encountered one of her friends doing drugs. Said friend offered Emilia some, and she took it. It was a minor thing at first. The friend in question did actually make sure that Emilia didn't get too much, because he was aware of the side effects. One time turned into two, two turned into four and Emilia was soon a borderline addict. At that point, her friend quit entirely, and with support, managed to cut himself and Emilia off from any drugs. However, that didn't slow down Emilia. Things did look up however, when Santino admitted that he loves Emilia. Emilia solemnly swore to herself not to be the way she was with Santino. She did attempt withdrawal at several points, away from Santino and kept secret. Once Emilia graduated, she got married to Santino and became Emilia Allergi. Mathia was the first to learn of this, but Emil wasn't too far behind, since he himself had dealings with the Allergis at some point. While Emil criticized the marriage, deeming it unusual to marry an inferior crime family, Mathia on the other hand praised it, saying that neither hers, nor Emil's, families had much power in the cities in Sicily. Once some time had passed, Emilia and Santino had their first child, Michaelangelo Allergi. After Mac, came the twins Enzo and Mesalina. And finally came Gabriella. The family had lived in Italy for a while, until it was time for the kids to go to school. All of the kids had went to Beauxbatons, the same school where Emilia and Santino went. However, in time, both of them had decided to move. When Emilia heard that one of her brothers was just jailed and sentenced for life in jail, she urged that the family moves to England, hopefully to break their connection and live the way Mathia had suggested years ago; a different way. Like a normal family. And so they did. The kids were transferred to Hogwarts. But whether this would help is only a question of time... ----